


Harry Potter and a New Perspective - Part 2

by rmeij



Series: Firewhiskey - Verse [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Divorce, M/M, alternate universe - AU, mentions of hinny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmeij/pseuds/rmeij
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several years after the Wizarding War, Harry Potter found himself living with Draco Malfoy and being absolutely domestic with him, until one day, everything changed and he begins the question why he's still in this universe living a lie.</p><p>He really hates himself, really, and his poor life decisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Cedric wasn’t exactly my friend,” Draco mumbled, “He was Luna’s acquaintance Cassandra’s friend Cho’s ex, why do we have to go again?”  
  
Harry laughed, this boy could be the death of him.  
  
He’d never thought he’d end up here, still going strong with Draco Malfoy, the whiniest, most adorable little nearly 25 year old man. They’ve been living together for the past nearly five years now, he remembered asking the blond to move in with him on his twentieth birthday, figuring that he might be sick of sharing the same wing with Cassian in the Manor, as it also held so many bad memories. Grimmauld Place didn’t really like Harry either, so they decided to get a place together, keeping Grimmauld Place as some sort of meeting place for both the DA and the Order. He remembered getting the place like it was yesterday, painting the walls and having fun with the boy that he’d never thought he’d end up falling in love with.  
  
“Dray, Cedric was a great guy, surely attending his funeral should be in your crazy little to-do list,” Harry tapped the other’s pointy nose, “He was in your circle of friends, you should be delighted to be invited.”  
  
Draco scoffed, “To a funeral? Harry, are you alright?”  
  
Cedric’s death didn’t really shock any of them, but it wasn’t expected to be so sudden. Cedric had cancer, and Healers estimated that he only had a couple of months to live, maybe up to nine months. By six months, he was found dead in the kitchen by his fiancée, at 29. Cedric grew up to be a professional Quidditch player, and all his fans were sad to see him go, but everyone knew that his cancer was getting stronger and stronger by the minute. He was a fighter, Cedric Diggory, and Harry respected that.  
  
Harry found out so many quirky things about Draco, maybe his Draco was different from the one in his forgotten universe, but if it paralleled, maybe they were the same. Draco enjoyed going to muggle Art Galleries, as he liked enjoying a piece of artwork that doesn’t try to spark up a conversation with him. Draco also enjoyed looking at stars, but not as much as he enjoyed looking at paintings in galleries. Draco also speaks French, which he also found extremely attractive.  
  
He liked it when his partners speak a different language, he’s pretty sure he dated Ginny because she spoke Gaelic or something, maybe Welsh.  
  
Or maybe it’s because she was an attractive, strong woman.  
  
Draco also didn’t like funerals.  
  
The last one he went to was his Aunt Bellatrix’s funeral, and he went with Harry for moral support. Needless to say, Lucius fought with Draco and Harry, and after that Draco Malfoy was disinherited. It was shortly after the Battle of Hogwarts, and Draco was a minor still so they didn’t start the paperwork until Draco turned 19, and by he was 20, he no longer has access to the Malfoy wealth, and Cassian became the sole heir to the Malfoy name, despite the fact that he and Draco shared a surname. Draco didn’t care, though, he owned a potions shop with Blaise, who ended up being one of his close friends as they bonded over their mutual interests in potions.  
  
Funerals were a constant reminder that Draco Malfoy was no longer a Malfoy; it was the event that reminded him that the only people whom still considered him family, despite the fact that he’d been disinherited, was only his mother and his brother. One of them still disapproves of his relationship with Harry, the other thinks it’s nice how he’s finally found someone who loved him just the way he was.  
  
After that funeral, Cassian moved to Romania, and he visits. Sometimes.  
  
“Of course, Dray,” Harry smiled, “How about this, when all of this is over, I’m gonna take you to Tate.”  
  
“Are you asking me on a date, Mr Potter?”  
  
“No,” Harry laughed, “I’m forcing you, my nerdy baby boy who likes muggle paintings, to go to an arts gallery with me.”  
  
-  
  
Harry has thought of this in various different scenarios. He remembered that night when he’d promised Draco that he’d marry him, he’d began coming up with ideas to propose, only to have most of the ideas backfire.  
  
The first one was right after the battle, Draco was sitting next to Luna, hugging her as she shed some tears. They ended up talking about whatever they’d talk about, and then suddenly, a boy named Rolf Scamander came in. Draco knew him, naturally, so he’d introduced the two and they ended up hitting off quite well. It was when his mouth opened to say Draco’s name that Ron decided to come up to him and say that he was going to ask Hermione to marry him, and did so in the middle of the great hall.  
  
The second one was on their third year anniversary. Needless to say, it backfired because he’d lost the ring in a fountain near the restaurant. The third one was on the beach, and yet again, he’d lost the ring in the middle of the fucking ocean. Point is, Harry hasn’t gotten much luck with proposing to Draco Malfoy, even with the lifted laws allowing them to bond, there was still something in the back of his mind that screams that everything in this world is not real. His relationship with Draco is not real, how Cedric didn’t die during the Triwizard tournament is not real, his friendship with Blaise Zabini is not real. Nothing is.  
  
And one day, he might marry Draco, but he might also return to his own world, stuck with Ginny and James, when deep inside he’s in love with a man he hasn’t seen since the war.  
  
However, that doesn’t mean he’s going to change his mind about proposing to Draco.  
  
He wanted to do it on Draco’s birthday; have a candle lit dinner and finally pop the question during dessert. It was one of the things he’s always wanted to do; sweep the boy off his feet despite the fact that they’ve been together for so long that he could show up in Draco’s potions shop with the velvet box for all he cares and demand the other to marry him and still get the same answer. He wanted to do something nice for Draco, something that no one’s ever done for him.  
  
-  
  
“Cedric was a great son, brother, friend, and fiancé, he will be missed deeply.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set during the events of "The Charms of Firewhiskey", so if you want to read the events in more detail, I suggest you read that.

There’s always a first time for everything, right?  
  
Draco always wakes up before Harry, he always brews coffee and places it on the bedside table, before kissing him deeply and succumbing to Harry’s touch and letting the liquid grow cold, only to heat it up again with a heating charm and taking small sips from Harry’s mug. He only fails to do so when he feels ill, and that’s highly unlikely because Draco makes them conform to a healthy diet. Draco’s never pushed him away when they’d kissed, Draco’s never looked at him with an icy glare in his grey irises, he’d always has a warm stare and would chuckle every time Harry would compliment the way he looked after he’d just woken up. With his platinum locks falling all over the place and his soft, porcelain skin against his. They’re always those kinds of couples, the ones who’d have a lazy weekend just cuddling and enjoying each other’s presence.  
  
Draco’s grey eyes never left his thoughts as he’d left for work, he had mountains of paperwork that he needed to focus on, yet the boy was clouding his thoughts. It was like 6th year all over again, only this time, he wasn’t madly in love with Draco, and was never planning on running away with him if Cassian ever fails and suddenly forces Draco to be bound to Voldemort for the rest of his life. It took him back to the moment in the boy’s bathroom; the confusion littering his grey orbs as his eyes met with Harry’s braced figure, the one on the verge of casting the spell that he’d barely known.  
  
His grey eyes mirrored Cassian’s blue ones, with the sharp glare and the condescending scowl, and due to that, something in the back of his mind mumbled a small maybe his little happy ending was over, and that he was back with the real Malfoy, the one who hated him with everything he had.  
  
He considered talking to Narcissa, the woman warmed up to him after she’d officially met him as Draco’s boyfriend. She even offered to introduce him to Draco’s godfather, Alistair Harris, who was her only Gryffindor friend. She’s a great woman with a wonderful sense of humour, she also had the greatest of tales, as she’d told him about the man, how he was one of her suitors prior to Lucius, and that they didn’t like each other that much, exactly like how he and Malfoy absolutely loathed each other in his universe. Here? They first ‘met’ at the Yule Ball. Lucius still hated him, and Cassian was indifferent towards him, in a way. He moved to Romania before Harry could ever attempt to befriend him, but he knew that he appreciated Harry for loving Draco the way he did.  
  
This Draco, however, is different.  
  
His Draco would never freak out like that, his Draco would kiss him and whine about his morning breath after. This one didn’t even want to go near him.  
  
-  
  
Harry was looking at rings, he told his boss that he might be taking a day off today, still wearing the uniform usually tucked neatly underneath his Auror robes. His boss understood that he needed to do this for his relationship, and he was grateful to have someone as understanding as a superior.  
  
Draco had suddenly warmed up to him; he would cuddle up to him when they’re doing their little lazy Saturdays and kiss him when he feels like it, just like what he used to do. Soon enough, time flew and Draco’s birthday was approaching. He knew what he wanted to do, he wanted to get a ring and ask the man the bloody question before he goes insane. But there was something bothering him about this Draco, especially when he took him to the Zoo.  
  
He remembered that Draco came from an extremist pure-blood family, but never going to the zoo?  
  
Draco had a rebellious phase after the war, and Harry remembered it vividly. The atrocious hair glamours that change colours depending on his feelings, the slider Nokia that Draco suddenly came to school with, the ripped jeans and the obsession with muggle galleries, there was no way Draco never stopped by a muggle zoo while he’s at it, Alistair lived somewhere in Chelsea, so he was certain that he took his godchild to a zoo to piss the teen off, it seems like something godfathers would do, especially when said godfather was  Gryffindor.  
  
His Draco never mentioned a crup either, but this one did.  
  
And the way he talked about stars? Draco didn’t give a flying sod about stars, he reads about them, but he knew Harry wasn’t interested enough to listen to him talk about them, and neither was he. Draco was only indifferent towards Harry’s feelings in renaissance art, with that he’d blab for hours. This Draco did the same, but replace the art with stars. He even talked about Harry’s sun sign!  
  
He decided to go to Muggle London to find the perfect ring, as the ones in Diagon Alley looked like someone sat on them and tried to sell them for a fortune, and the ones that didn’t actually cost a fortune. Even though Harry was a trust fund baby, he’d rather not spend a million Galleons on a piece of jewellery.  
  
Well, he did spend a thousand on Ginny’s ring, but that’s beside the point.  
  
Ginny’s ring looked magnificent on her, of course, but when he tries to recall the piece of jewellery, he remembers the lack of sentiment, the smile she’d given him when she accepted was nothing like Draco’s reaction when he thought he was dead. Granted, a proposal was nothing like thinking your significant other was dead, but they’re both life changing experiences, surely Ginny under reacted when he’d proposed, right?  
  
Harry wanted Draco’s ring to mean something. Something as deep as the Claddagh ring Seamus had chained on his neck, but something as beautiful as the thousand-galleon ring he’d given Ginny on the night that he’d proposed, something golden, or maybe sterling silver.  
  
He mentally groaned when he couldn’t find one.  
  
Until he saw an animal shelter. He couldn’t help but walk in, seeing that he hasn’t had a pet since Hedwig, Harry’s always been fond of animals, and muggle animal shelters always had the friendliest dogs. He proceeded to walk in, only to be greeted by a small pup, with German Shepherd qualities on a small body. The tiny creature proceeded to rub itself all over Harry’s leg, much like a kitten would when they see something they liked. A melodious laughter filled the air shortly after, making the pup lay down on the floor.  
  
“I see you’ve met Arlo,” the voice said, a voice slightly familiar that he’d ignored until he noticed the name tag, _Desmond_ , “Well, I call him that, anyways, the owner tells me that I’m not supposed to name the pups until they’re about a year old. This one’s only about five months old, but he’s still kind of small,” he paused, “Looking to adopt?”  
  
Well, Draco did say that he had a crup growing up, and he wouldn’t mind having a dog before officially tying the knot, maybe figure things out beforehand.  
  
Harry proceeded to respond with a nod.  
  
-  
  
Months have passed since Harry brought home Arlo, and even though he was surprised that Draco didn’t insist on changing the pup’s name, he’s quite happy with his little family. Just him, Draco and Arlo. Despite how horrible he might sound, he preferred this life to his original, he’d rather have a puppy than a son, which made him a horrific father, but Merlin knows he’s not ready to be one, especially to a boy who’s mum has been cheating on him for nearly 10 years. Funny how the girl forgot to mention her other boyfriend when they’d started dating.  
  
Everything was back the way it should be, until Harry found himself alone after work. Oddly enough, Draco was nowhere to be seen, and he knew better than to go into his Art studio when he was working on a piece or a potion, he’s done it before, and he accidentally got enchanted with amorentia. But the studio had nothing in it apart from a barking Arlo who was scratching on the door, asking for someone to let him out. When Harry did so, he noticed a parchment on Draco’s desk, abandoned, next to an envelope.  
  
That’s odd, all of their mail usually comes in through mail tube in their living room.  
  
Harry’s Auror instincts came in, and saw that the seal on the envelope was a form of the Zabini family crest, meaning that the letter was from Blaise. The letter only contained three words, presumably in latin because that was something the Slytherins used to use in order to communicate with each other, as a form of coding. He knew that Draco had a dictionary somewhere, and he noticed that when he translated the words, it conveyed a message.  
  
 _‘It is ready.’_  
  
-  
  
Harry confronted Blaise about it, and couldn’t believe it when he’d found out that the Draco that has been sleeping beside him, the Draco that’s been kissing him and taking care of their pup was _Malfoy_. That git’s probably having the time of his life, deceiving Harry just for the laughs, maybe he purposely came into this universe and took his Draco’s place just so he could come back and tell all of the Wizarding world that _Harry Potter is a ponce_. Harry was frustrated, and angry at Draco for doing this to him.  
  
“If it makes you feel better, he didn’t take the potion,” Blaise smiled weakly, “That’s got to mean something.”  
  
Harry laughed, “Yeah, he wanted to dig up some more dirt on me,” he told Blaise, “God, I’m such an idiot.”  
  
“Harry-“  
  
“He’s not the Draco I fell in love with, I should’ve fucking known instead of letting him try to become my Draco, god, where is he? I miss him and I love him so much, I don’t want to spend his birthday with bloody _Malfoy_.”  
  
“Technically, he’s still Draco-“  
  
“Give me that vial, Zabini,” Harry demanded, “I’m going to make this right.”  
  
-  
  
It was Draco’s birthday, and he figured he should deceive him the way he’d deceived him over the past couple of months. Harry poured the potion into Malfoy’s glass, before pouring a little grape juice to mix it with, as he remembered Zabini saying that you cannot mix it with alcohol. When Malfoy confronted him about it, he lied and said that he wanted everything to be a surprise.  
  
“I just had a lot of things in my mind, and I didn’t want you to get sucked into the vortex of my horrible thoughts,” Harry lied, “I care about you, Draco, I didn’t mean to make you upset because of it.”  
  
He saw the way Draco’s eyes met his, how he was trying to over analyse his gaze and maybe the lack of love evident in his eyes.  
  
“I care about you, too, Harry, and I don’t want you to shut me out,” Draco responded lovingly, “Thank you for the birthday dinner, I can’t believe I’m 25 today, I’m halfway to 50 and I’ve achieved so many great things in my life, one of which is managing to fall in love with you.”  
  
“I love you, Harry Potter,” he smiled, “I know I haven’t said it much, but I love you, so much.”  
  
Harry didn’t say it back. He knew what was going to happen next, Malfoy was going to collapse on the floor and hopefully afterwards he might wake up and become the Draco he fell in love with, the one he’s spent nearly half of his life with and the one that was reduced into tears and a reckless act of Gryffindor bravery for a Ravenclaw during the war, but there’s something in the back of his mind that thinks whatever Malfoy said was genuine; that he’d managed to fall in love with him, somehow, and the fact that he chose not to drink the potion meant he wanted to stay.  
  
But Malfoy didn’t belong here, and deep down he knew that neither did he.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy Sorry this took so long  
> I'll spare you the sob story of why I took a writing hiatus, but the good news is, I wrote most of this story, and it's gonna be filled with drama and angst. Well, kind of angst. I feel like if you knew my writing you'd know what I mean.
> 
> I am still in process of writing Aviation High and Stay. I am also starting two new stories when I finish those two. One of them is based off a headcanon that my friend posted and pretty much challenged me to write. The other? Totes not telling. :P
> 
> Hope this update made life better


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But what does he know about stupid decisions?

“I still have some of the _Reditum Liquatis_ y’know,” Blaise said, “And I knew that you’re not from this universe, judging by your reaction to Draco not taking the potion.”  
  
“What do you mean, Zabini?” he sighed.  
  
Draco still hasn’t woken up, and he knew that he might very soon, it’s just he knew that nothing will be the same. He’d probably wonder why they had a pup and not know a thing about taking care of it, Arlo might notice how his master was behaving differently, as Malfoy barely did anything similar to what Draco does on the daily.  
  
“The Harry I knew wouldn’t have spiked his drink and ignored him when he told him that he was in love with him,” Blaise shrugged, “If anything, the Harry I knew would canoodle him with open arms.”  
  
Harry scoffed, he would’ve never done that.  
  
Blaise proceeded to hand him a vial similar to the one he took when he was about to spike Malfoy’s drink and send him back for his birthday.  
  
“Think about it, yeah?”  
  
-  
  
When Harry came back, Draco was wide awake and waiting by the doorstep.  
  
The blond proceeded to kiss him the way he’d always do, starting with a slow, shy one before building up to a more passionate and needy one. They nearly always end up shagging after these kinds of kisses, sometimes they’d just lay together in their bedroom, enjoying each other’s presence. Harry always loved it when Draco kissed him like that, but this time, it felt… wrong.  
  
“I missed you,” Draco smiled, “I woke up ages ago and you weren't there, I tried calling your office but they said that you took a day off today.”  
  
The loving tone was back.  
  
“I went to Zabini’s.”  
  
“Wonderful,” Draco pecked his cheek, “I taught Arlo some tricks while you were gone, he-“  
  
It felt different. With this Draco, his smiles were genuine and he’d always ignore anger as he feels it destroys the creative process. With Malfoy, everything seemed like a tip toe around glass, how he didn’t want Harry to find out made him behave a certain way, and despite Harry noticing in the end, he couldn’t help but feel guilty after what he’d done. He kicked him out of a universe that accepted him, just because Harry wanted his old, loving, other Draco back.  
  
-  
  
Harry decided that it was time for him to go, he Owl’d Zabini saying that he’d made his decision, and hopefully when he returns, the Harry that takes his place will love Draco just as much as he did and take good care of Arlo, considering he didn’t have a dog in his universe and Ginny hated them. Granted, he wasn’t looking forward to coming back to Ginny and all her drama, but then again, he didn’t belong here anymore, and Draco deserved someone who loved him just as much as Harry did before the Malfoy fiasco happened.  
  
Harry kissed the blond for the last time before he took off and drank the potion, then collapsing in the hallway shortly after.  
  
-  
  
When his eyes fluttered open, they met with Hermione’s worried brown ones and Ron’s scared blue ones. He came back with a pain in his lower abdomen, and a sense of guilt for leaving the boy he’s been practically in love with over the past couple of years. Here, he was supposed to be with Ginny, sociable Ginny the Quidditch player with a presumably muggle-ish on-the-side boyfriend.  
  
“Merlin, Harry! We thought you’d died!”  
  
Harry was back where he was, presumably a couple of months after he’d gone drinking with Ron, with no ties to Draco Malfoy and living with Ginny Weasley in Grimmauld place.  
  
He sighed, let’s get everything over with.  
  
-  
  
When he met the lawyer, he didn’t expect to see Cassian Malfoy greet him in the office. He wasn’t expecting to see any of the Malfoys after his little visit to that other universe, but there was a slight difference in the man, as he wasn’t as bleach blond as he’d expected him to be, his hair was a little bit darker with familiar blue orbs that used to glare at him when he’d take Draco out to dinner.  
  
“Mr Kingsley will be with you shortly,” the man said politely, “Would you like a drink? We’re not allowed to keep alcohol in the office, but we have soft drinks and coffee?”  
  
“Why are you-“  
  
“You look like you needed one, mate,” Cassian answered, “Divorces can be hard, I know, all of Kingsley’s clients always end up telling me everything about their partner and how shit they are, I’m a certified Mind Healer, you see, and most of his clients have been recommended to see me after their divorce, I just work here on odd days.”  
  
“So, tell me, chosen one, why do you look like someone kicked your crup?”  
  
-  
  
Harry didn’t think that he needed that talk with Cassian, and after he’d blabbed away with all his problems, yet keeping the part where he was shifted to an alternate universe to himself. He might know the Malfoy, but he wasn’t keen on letting him know all the details of his life. Mind healer or not.  
  
After a while, they ended up being friends.  
  
Harry found out that Cassian also lived in Grimmauld place. He said his house used to belong to his Godfather, and had given it to him in his will, considering the man didn’t have a child to give it to, much like Harry and Sirius and that he took his Godfather’s name shortly after the war.  
  
He knew of Harry, but much like Draco, he didn’t care that he was the chosen one. To Cassian, Harry was just his simple, 25 year old neighbour who was in the same year as his younger brother, Draco Malfoy. Well, Cassian wasn’t aware that Harry knew that he had a brother named Draco Malfoy, but the thing is, his name was not Cassian Malfoy, it’s Cassian Harris.  
  
Maybe that’s why Harry has never noticed him before. He was aware that he had a neighbour named Mr. Harris; Ginny has mentioned him a few times, saying that he looked kind of familiar but not really.  
  
Point is, his life was over. He chose to leave Draco Malfoy and his little universe where Draco is his doe eyed Ravenclaw boyfriend who absolutely adored him to return to the universe where Draco Malfoy was the pointy Slytherin git who wanted him dead.  
  
When he broke the news to Ginny, not the alternate universe thing, but the divorce, she threw a fit. Saying all the things about being a shit father to James and how cowardly it was for him to break her heart like that, when in a way, he wasn’t in love with her anymore. He was in love with Draco, the one he pretty much left behind, but also the one in this universe, who’s possibly chasing after yet another poor unfortunate pure-blood girl so he could clear his name. It wasn’t really a selfish reason, as Ginny did cheat on him for nearly a decade. Ever since the war, she’s been seeing someone on the side, and that was unfair. Well, technically she never told him for how long she’s been cheating, but she was cheating on him and nearly produced a child with the man she was sleeping with, so that’s a significant enough reason for him to want a divorce. He also wanted full custody of his son, James, considering his mother might not be the best person to take care of him right now.  
  
“Y’know, I have a spare room that you can hide in if you don’t wanna hang around your wife until the divorce,” Cassian offered, using that familiar soft tone that Draco used to use on him, “We can be temporary roommates?”  
  
Harry smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So on the last chapter i said that I wanted to work on aviation high and stay but then i realised that aviation high does not flow as nicely as this story so i deleted it and decided to rewrite it with a better plot so if you read that look forward to it.
> 
> it should start next year mid march


	4. Chapter 4

Living with Cassian Malfoy, well, Harris, now, mirrored living with Draco in his other universe. Cas always woke up first and greeted Harry with coffee and breakfast, whilst Harry would come back from work with whatever form of junk food he walked past on the way home. As his old house was no longer under fidelius, sometimes he’d see Ginny and Grayson, arguing in front of the few months old James. He did ask Ginny if he could take the boy, but the girl refused, saying that he was as much hers as he was Harry’s. He didn’t know why she decided to get back together with Grayson, as the bloke himself left the day they found out who James’s father was, but then again, she did date him in secret over the past ten years. Harry didn’t even know how they met, but they somehow did, and started shagging and romancing in secret.  
  
He began to miss Draco, as those short days he’d spent in a coma, equivalent to his ten years of being in a relationship with the doe eyed Ravenclaw, was one of the best days of his life. He began to regret things; maybe if he’d never taken the potion, he’d still be with Draco. Maybe they’ll even get married, just like he planned during those days camping in a shitty tent along with Ron and Hermione. Maybe he’ll get over the feeling of it not being real, like he did after he’d gotten comfortable with the universe itself.  
  
Harry had a meeting with his lawyer, and Cas didn’t fail to remind him to show up.  
  
-  
  
“Ms. Weasley, I can assure you that my client’s intentions for the divorce is quite rational,” Kingsley uttered professionally, “Ms. Granger, please control your client, as my client would like to give his terms of the divorce.”  
  
“Let’s hear it then, Mr. Kingsley,” Hermione said.  
  
Harry didn’t expect Hermione to be Ginny’s lawyer. Granted, she’s a really good one, and it’s not like Ginny can’t afford her, considering the fact that she was a famous Quidditch player.  
  
Harry zoned out when his lawyer proceeded to talk about his terms. He wanted a clean divorce, a split Gringotts Vault, and Ginny out of his apartment so he can sell it and move away. Maybe somewhere in muggle London, maybe somewhere in a wizarding district, perhaps somewhere just outside of Diagon Alley, maybe a flat in Godric’s Hollow. The only thing that got Harry’s attention was her screech when Wizarding Lawyer George Kingsley uttered the words, “Full custody of James Sirius Potter.”  
  
-  
  
The divorce was nearly finalised, yet he was still on custody battle with Ginny. He’s hoping that the Wizegamont sees his reasoning, as he knows Ginny would not be an unfit parent. It’s just that Ginny did not want children. She told him herself that she’d rather not have children, and when James was born, she miraculously changed her mind, despite screaming at both him and Grayson during her pregnancy, cursing both of them for putting a thing in her then stretching vagina as she was unsure who’s sperm impregnated her.  
  
Harry did not rely on his The Boy Who Lived status in order to win the custody battle, and although Ginny had a marvellous lawyer, George Kingsley was simply better.  
  
Sorry Hermione.  
  
-  
  
“Hey, how was the custody battle?” Cas greeted him, “I would’ve come to support you, but I had a mythology essay that I need to finish. Gotta love higher education, right?”  
  
“We won the case, and the divorce’s gonna be finalised in a couple months, maybe weeks,” Harry answered, taking the mug of tea Cas had offered to him, “How was your brother?”  
  
Cas shrugged, “Considering I haven’t seen him since my 18th birthday, he took meeting me quite well. He has an adorable pup, fluffy little husky with green eyes, he named it Caelum.”  
  
Harry smiled, that seemed like such a Malfoy thing to do.  
  
“He reacted pretty strangely when I told him you were my roommate,” Cass continued, “I mean, I would as well if I still lived with Lucius and Narcissa during that blasted war,” he sighed, “Don’t freak out, okay? But I was a Malfoy before I decided that I didn’t want to join the Dark Lord and marry some pureblood I didn’t love. They were going to set me up with some Fawley girl after I’d finished my degree in wizarding law. I told Lucius to fuck off and prance around with the bloody pure blood worshippers and he disowned me. That’s when Draco become the sole Malfoy heir, and Cassian became a Harris. My mum told me about my godfather and I lived with him ever since, he’s a pretty decent guy, sad that he passed a couple of years back.”  
  
Harry chuckled, “You told Lucius Malfoy to fuck off?”  
  
“I just told you how I got disowned by my family and you decided to focus on the fact that I told Lucius to fuck off?”  
  
Harry shrugged, “Lucius Malfoy is a very intimidating man.”  
  
Cas laughed, of course.  
  
“I was in your brother’s year, you’re much blonder than him, his hair just looked straight up white.”  
  
Cas laughed, “Mother has always told me that I looked more Black than Malfoy. It was common for Malfoy boys to have platinum hair and grey eyes; when I was born, Lucius thought my mother condoned acts of infidelity as my hair was yellow and my eyes were blue. She retorted with a sharp ‘Black genes are just as strong as Malfoy!’ and muttered on about how I could’ve had black hair like her sisters. Lucius was furious. Or so I was told, I was barely old enough to remember.”  
  
“So, you were there on the train when Malfoy was on his first year of Hogwarts?”  
  
Cas nodded, “I think we shared a common room, but he’s never really noticed me, considering I was never interested in the first year drama. Contrasting to what you believe, not all Slytherin Alumni are pureblood elitists. My ex-girlfriend was a muggleborn and she was brilliant at Charms; without her I might have failed 6th year.”  
  
Harry was astonished, really, he didn’t expect a Malfoy to have a muggleborn girlfriend.  
  
“How did your parents-“  
  
“Mother didn’t mind, never told Lucius considering he thought I was on my ‘gay phase’. Don’t know where he got that, but he thought I was gay throughout my fifth to seventh year,” Cass laughed, “I kind of miss my Hogwarts days, back when the Gryffindors were the maniacal daredevils, the Hufflepuffs were the responsible mature kids, the Ravenclaws were separated into two groups: the smart ones who cared too much and the smart ones who didn’t care at all but are surprisingly good at drawing medically accurate dicks on sleeping Gryffindors, and the Slytherins were, well, let’s just say indifferent towards everything.”  
  
Harry laughed, “Sounds like you had a lot of fun.”  
  
“We did; McGonagall thinks our year was the worst, considering all of us united in means of pranking teachers. Apart from Snape, of course, I wouldn’t have pranked Snape, he was my father’s friend, after all.”  
  
Harry thought about it, and Cassian seemed to be an alright bloke. Albeit a couple of days after they became roommates, he came across one of Cas’s essays arguing about the existence of alternatium. Cas seemed to believe the notion, whereas Harry refused to believe that what he had with Draco was just some alternate reality that would have happened if he’d done everything differently. He wanted it to be a dream so he could feel less guilty about leaving the doe eyed Ravenclaw with a man who probably didn’t love him as much as Harry did before he’d left. But now, he’s thinking about telling Cas. Considering he’d told him about how he’d gotten disowned, Harry figured he should.  
  
“Cas, I have something to tell you,” Harry said, “Well, you know how we’ve been talking about the existence of Alternatium?”  
  
“I have proof, now, Draco said that he drank over 30 bottles of fire whiskey and found himself in an-“  
  
“Alternate universe where he was in love with his childhood rival and had a dog with him, a mix-breed named Arlo,” Harry cut him off, “I was in the same universe as him, and the person he was talking about? The childhood rival? It was me.”  
  
“You-“  
  
“Yes, I was in the same universe as your brother, and everything was lovely, until I fucked it up and realised that I wanted him just as much as he wanted me,” _that I loved him just as much as he loved me_ , “And I kicked him out of the universe by giving him the potion that will bring him back.”  
  
“You should go talk to him, then, not me,” Cas chuckled, “He’d probably be in a place where no one would find him. I might not have known him for as long as you possibly have, but I knew that whenever mother got cross with him, he’d hide away in the House Elf quarters just because he knew mother wont look for him there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having trouble writing the next few chapters
> 
> what do you think will happen next?


	5. Chapter 5

Harry saw Malfoy sit in a park bench, lazily throwing a tennis ball for Cal to fetch for him and throw again. The pup yipped happily at his owner, which Harry thought was the most adorable thing he’s ever seen a Malfoy do. Well, apart from Draco falling asleep next to Arlo, but that’s beside the point.  
  
Harry braced himself. He did force the man to drink a potion that would force him to return to his universe. He’s certain that Malfoy doesn’t know, but then again, he needed to be cautious.  
  
“Cas told me that if I wanted to find you, I’d have to look for you in a place where no one would find you. I figured you'll be in a park, since you have a dog now,” he said, “What’s his name?”  
  
“Caelum, but he responds more to Cal,” Malfoy answered, “Cas thinks it’s a fancy form of Callum, but it’s really just a name of a constellation. Black tradition, y’know, name your child after a constellation?” he paused, “I was going to name one of my children that, or maybe Scorpius, but that’s never going to happen, honestly.”  
  
“I know how you feel, Draco,” Harry smiled, “I mean, after I caught Ginny with that bloke, I got addicted to firewhiskey as well. Had too much, actually, and found myself back in my Gryffindor robes, silently hoping that you’d come over and insult me, but what I found was you in Ravenclaw robes, smiling with Cedric and Luna before the Triwizard tournament,” Harry paused, rubbing the back of his head as he waited for the Malfoy to react, “I wished that I was never in love with Ginny Weasley, and it zapped me into the universe of Ravenclaw Draco Malfoy, the shy, intelligent boy that was bullied because he was apparently ‘a disgrace to the Malfoy name’. The one that had a relationship with Theodore Nott, and fell in love with me the same way that I fell in love with him. I thought it was too good to be true, I thought that I was dead and this was my little form of heaven.”  
  
“Then what happened?” Malfoy asked, in a soft, curious tone. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen the blond like this. He reminded him of Draco, almost.  
  
_Almost._  
  
“Then, Draco changed, suddenly, he nearly kicked me out of bed, and looked at me with that familiar anger in his eyes, Draco turned into you, the Slytherin who despised me, and for a second there, I thought my heaven has ended and that I will go back to the reality that I left behind.” Harry turned his head to properly look at the blond, “But then, you changed again, you became my Draco, the one who loved me unconditionally even though we’ve been through so much shit, with all our petty school drama. I was so relieved that heaven was back, but when you started talking about stars, I knew that you weren’t my Draco. My Draco were indifferent to stars, he mostly talked about artwork and how they all had stylistic historical differences. You were someone else, in a way, I felt like I was cheating on Draco with you, but I shook off the feeling and continued to live on. Blaise’s note confirmed my suspicions, and I confronted him about you.”  
  
“He told you everything, didn’t he?” Malfoy sighed, “Look, Harry, I’m sorry about-“  
  
“Cas told me everything as well,” Harry smiled, “I gave you that potion because I knew that you only stayed because you had to keep your cover, I drank it myself because I knew that it was time for me to go back. When you left, Cas told me everything, about how his father disowned him right after he’d graduated from school, how you were never taught to acknowledge his presence, how you suddenly came in and told him that you were in an alternatium and ‘fell in love’ with your childhood enemy, he told me his name was Cassian Malfoy, and that his brother’s name was Draco Malfoy. It was then when I’d realised that you loved me as much as I loved you.”  
  
Harry noticed the elder twiddle his thumbs, as he ignores his dog’s grumpy barking because he wanted him to throw the tennis ball again. Harry took the ball and threw it as far as he could making the pup yelp in delight and start chasing after it.  
  
“I’d like for us to try again, if that’s okay with you,” Harry added.  
  
“I heard you’re divorcing Ginevra.”  
  
“We’re on custody battle for James,” Harry shrugged, “I’m sure Jamie wouldn’t mind having two dads.”  
  
Malfoy offered him a smile, “Alright, Potter.”  
  
“Also, I heard huskies are great companions for children,” Harry continued, “I mean, we could be our own little family, just you, me, Jamie and Cal.”  
  
“You don’t need to continue, Harry, I already said yes,” The blond chuckled lightly, well he wanted to. Flattery gets you everywhere.  
  
“I have to, otherwise I’d be a shit boyfriend who didn’t flatter his gal before courting him,” Harry smiled, “Fancy going to dinner?”  
  
“Let’s go to the zoo, instead.”  
  
Harry raised his eyebrow. “The zoo?”  
  
Malfoy shrugged, “Our first date was a zoo.”  
  
Oh.  
  
“Now I feel dumb.”  
  
The blond smiled, “You are.”  
  
-  
  
Hermione looked like she wanted to shoot someone. Or maybe just cast an unforgivable. She had the look on her face. Like she wanted someone dead.  
  
“I hate this. I hate Ginny. I hate law. I hate you,” she groaned as she massages her temples in frustration, “You had to pick the best divorce lawyer in London. This is entirely your fault, Harry.”  
  
Harry shrugs, “Ginny cheated on me for a decade.”  
  
“Yeah but you didn’t have to hire Kingsley! You should’ve hired me! I don’t want to be a part of this mess! I’m just…”  
  
“Doing Ron a favour?”  
  
Hermione did a squinty face, “Doing Ginny a favour. Ron thinks it’s shit that she cheated. Everyone in the family thinks it’s shit that she cheated.”  
  
Harry quietly sipped his drink, “Solid latte, don’t you think?”  
  
“Honestly everything tastes rank right now.”  
  
Harry chuckled.  
  
“It’s not funny!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For clarity if you didn't get it
> 
> Draco - Ravenclaw!Draco  
> Malfoy - Slytherin!Draco
> 
> You might recognise this chapter because it is exactly the same as the park scene from 'Charms of Firewhiskey', but in Harry's POV


	6. Chapter 6

For the first time in the many years he’s known her, Ginny scowled.  
  
Ginevra Weasley scowled. Her face wrinkled as she attempted to stop herself from screaming at Harry and Kingsley again. Hermione looked like she wanted to shoot someone, but then again, the only reason why is because Ginny’s argument, _Ginny’s_ , not _Hermione’s_ , was that Harry is unfit because he has a drinking problem.  
  
She could’ve picked out other things.  
  
She could’ve said that Harry literally did anything else but drink himself to unconsciousness.  
  
Kingsley looked like he wanted to shoot someone as well.  
  
“Ms Weasley, my client does not have a drinking problem,” Kingsley argued, “He might be currently single, which you could have used to your advantage, but considering your sole argument is-“  
  
“He’s single as well! He’s unfit! My son needs a mother!” she cut him off, making Hermione groan in annoyance.  
  
“Ginny, I swear to god,” Hermione grumbled.  
  
“As I was saying,” Kingsley continued, “My client is perfectly capable of raising a child on his own.”  
  
“I agree, Mr. Kingsley,” the Judge nodded, “According to the accumulated evidence, taking both your careers into account, I believe that the constant travelling Ms. Weasley would have to partake in throughout her career would impact quite harshly on the child. Meanwhile Mr. Potter’s role in the Wizarding World has to also be taken into account, considering the amount of spotlight the child might be exposed to might not be good for him either.”  
  
“But Sir, my client did not cheat on his partner for a decade prior to the conception of the child. Ms. Weasley has been reported to be in a relationship with multiple men throughout the duration of their relationship.”  
  
“Which is why I am granting the divorce, Mr. Kingsley, but that does not mean that I will instantly grant sole custody of James Sirius Potter to Mr. Potter.”  
  
“I feel like Harry’s relationship with the Death Eater should be taken into account as well, your Honour,” Ginny argues.  
  
“Ginny,” Hermione said sternly, “What my client implied is that Mr. Potter’s current liaison with some of the people that he’s been reportedly involved with should also be taken into account, such as Draco Malfoy, for example, who knows, maybe he could be a bad example to Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley’s son.”  
  
Kingsley raised his eyebrow, “Draco Malfoy has nothing to do with the fact that your client, Ms Granger, is rather anal retentive with this issue, despite the fact that she nearly gave up _her own son_ two minutes after he took his first breath in fear that it wouldn’t be my client's!”  
  
“Mr Kingsley!”  
  
“It’s true! Mr Smith told me himself that you were ready to give up James if you were to find out that it wasn’t Mr Potter’s.”  
  
-  
  
“Oh, such drama, I cannot bare with this,” Malfoy sighed, “She’s got a point, though. You’re in a non-committed relationship with a... Well, with me, whom the Wizarding World is rather not fond of.”  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, Ginny was wrong. Just because he recently just started seeing Malfoy, doesn’t mean she gets to bring him up in a court hearing, embarrassing Hermione as well as herself in order to try to keep Harry.  
  
“I don’t know, Harry, I don’t think keeping us is worth all this trouble,” Malfoy said, scratching his dog behind his ear, “I mean, I’d happily continue on being your friend and see how that goes, but-“  
  
“You were in a committed relationship with me for several months until I slipped the _Returning-Whatever_ potion into your grape juice, correct?”  
  
“Yes, but that was different,” Malfoy sighed, “I wasn’t a Death Eater in that universe. I am here, and that’s where we are right now.”  
  
Harry groaned, big woof. Malfoy, the big, bad Death Eater who was totally useless during the war. He was a whiny, impressionable teenager who thought that by joining the group he’d be able to protect his parents. It was when Malfoy was the self-righteous bigot and Harry was more famous than Voldemort himself.  
  
“Why does it matter, though?! It’s been over a decade since Voldemort died! You have a cult tattoo! Big deal!”  
  
“Harry,” Malfoy said softly, “It’s not just a 'cult tattoo'. It’s a symbol of loyalty to the purest form of turpitude.”  
  
Turpitude. Hah. Bloody Malfoy and his thesaurus invested-  
  
“I don’t even know what that means!” Harry groaned, “Stop using big words, Malfoy, you’re no help.”  
  
Malfoy shrugs, “I’m just saying that Ginevra has a valid point. We’re not in a committed relationship. You don’t even address me by my given name.”  
  
“Yeah, but you’re Malfoy.”  
  
Malfoy shrugs again, “Malfoy could mean anyone. My mother, her name is Narcissa _Malfoy_. Or _Lucius_ , his name is Malfoy. Maybe even _Cassian_. But wait, he’s a Harris so that doesn’t count. Literally anyone. How hard is it to call me Draco?” Malfoy questioned, taking a deep breath as he waited for Harry to respond. “I mean, I call you Harry.”  
  
Malfoy sipped his drink as the silence, discounting Cal’s happy yips as the blond tosses him a dog treat. Why does he not call Malfoy _Draco_?  
  
His argument makes sense. Ever since they’ve started dating, Malfoy’s been calling him Harry. Sometimes Haz, but only when he’s too lazy to do something.  
  
“Honestly, if you don’t kiss me occasionally and drag me to Muggle museums, insisting to pay the entrance fees whenever applicable, I’d say that you were a really good friend who enjoys the company of my oversized Husky pup.”  
  
“I like your company as well, Malfoy.”  
  
“But here’s the thing, when I dated Astoria, I called her Astoria. Not Greengrass. Heck, I even called her Aster,” Malfoy argued, “Is it because I’m not the same as whoever the fuck you were with before I ruined everything for you?”  
  
“Babe, you’re blowing this way out there,” Harry tried, “I like you, a lot. I just. You’ve always been Malfoy to me.”  
  
“Malfoy, as in the one who bullied you throughout Hogwarts? The one who tried everything in his power to get your friends killed? The one who's ignorant, racist, and imbecilic? Son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, sole Heir to the Malfoy name, also the Malfoy sibling who hasn't been disinherited and who sided with V-Voldemort?” Malfoy looked down, before muttering, "Bad in faith, never good in nature?"  
  
“No,” Harry chuckled, “I was going to say hot, snarky, smart, and with the most stunning backside."

Malfoy looked at him with his light grey hues, he looked empty, numb; he looked like he'd just realised something about their relationship. Something big. Something that Harry couldn't decipher.  
  
“Harry,” Malfoy frowned, “You can’t even. I’m leaving. Cal, c’mon boy.”  
  
“Malfoy-!”  
  
The door slammed shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Harry-Centric so if you don't know what Draco is thinking I cant tell u lol
> 
> I'm in the process of writing the two last chapters of this story. Sadly it is ending in three.
> 
> Hope you guys like this so far, leave me comments! Discuss! I appreciate all forms of feedback, and if you want to yell at me on tumblr, my tumblr is rmeij.tumblr.com


	7. Chapter 7

“Why did you do that?” Cassian asked in response to his story.  
  
Harry shrugged.  
  
“You are such a dick, heck, you think with your dick, might as well change your name to Richard so everyone can call you Dick. Dick Potter. Has a nice ring to it, dun nit?” Cas ranted, “Draco basically suggested that you two break up so you can get your son, arguing that you’re not as invested in your relationship with him as he is, and your response to that was ‘You have a nice arse’?”  
  
“He does.”  
  
“That is not the point! That is nowhere near the point!” the older man yelled, “Draco’s ex-girlfriend left him for a member of a muggle boyband. A muggle boyband. That’s like a slap in the face for someone like him! He thought for a while that he was going to marry her, have a couple of kids, and finally be happy!” he paused, waiting for Harry to respond and continued when he realised that he wouldn’t, “Draco Malfoy is the trust fund baby of one of the most powerful pureblooded families in the UK. They’ve fallen from grace, sure, but regardless, Wizarding Law cannot take away his trust fund. He has more money than whoever the fuck Astoria left him with, even with the emotional baggage. She left him for a man with no understanding of the wizarding world and a record deal, and when he found a man that loved him regardless of his emotional baggage and money, he drugs him and kicks him out of their life.”  
  
“I did not kick him out of our life, he was invading mine,” Harry argued, “If anything, he deserved it.”  
  
“The alternate universe is not your life, Potter! This is!” Cassian snapped back, “You might not like that Draco isn’t like the one who showered you with love and affection, you might not like that you’re on custody battle with the woman you thought you were going to spend the rest of your life with, and you might not like that people label Draco as a villain just because he has the Mark. But you can’t change that,” the blond’s voice got softer, “Draco loves you, more than anything in the world,” the elder Malfoy paused, “And you calling him Malfoy is a constant reminder that you will never love him back, not as much, anyway.”  
  
-  
  
 _“You calling him Malfoy is a constant reminder that you will never love him back.”_  
  
The thing is, he does. Or, at least, he’s trying really hard to.  
  
He can’t deny that Malfoy is incredibly attractive, everyone including Hermione has said so at least once at some point. He loved the way Malfoy’s lean body fit in his arms, he loved how easy it was to make him melt in his arms. A tilt of the head, a soft kiss on his artery, and a gentle nibble on his earlobe. He loved the way Malfoy’s oversized dog would constantly beg for his master’s attention. He loved how caring he was underneath the surface. He loved the way his name sounded so melodious with his posh accent.  
  
But he’s not Draco. He’ll never be Draco.  
  
Malfoy’s never gotten hurt, Malfoy’s never had his first real relationship end abruptly prior to the Yule Ball.  
  
Malfoy’s never been cheated on by the love of his life.  
  
Malfoy’s never been bullied because of his house, Malfoy’s never been overly protected by his older brother, Malfoy’s never been threatened to an eternity as the Dark Lord’s slave.  
  
He never promised Malfoy that he would marry him someday, like he did Draco.  
  
Surely they look the same, but he barely knows Malfoy. He doesn't know how Malfoy takes his tea in the morning, he doesn’t know what Malfoy likes and dislikes, he doesn’t know any of Malfoy’s friends, he’s never met Malfoy’s parents. Granted, they have chemistry as well as history, but their relationship went off on a bad start.  
  
Heck, he nearly killed Malfoy when he was having an emotional breakdown.  
  
He’d never do that to Draco.  
  
They were both different, but the same. They had the same laugh, the same smile, the same wide range of vocabulary.  
  
The question, however, still stands. Will he ever love Malfoy the same as he did Draco?  
  
-  
  
Harry has never been to Malfoy’s flat before, considering he would let the blond come over to his new flat in London that he got when he realised that leeching from Cas all the time wouldn’t be a good idea. Also would be a good argument for Gin to use, that he’s practically homeless, but so’s Ginny, she lives in his house! Malfoy comes over so much that he’s even gotten Cal his own little water and food area. He loved having both of them around, but the thing is, he’s starting to realise something about their relationship, and Malfoy has not returned his calls, owls, even text messages, after their little altercation.  
  
He’s never been to the boy’s flat, but he didn’t expect it to be in a partially Muggle district.  
  
Cassian scolded him when he ranted on and on about their argument, and what he said about their relationship was… correct, in a  way.  
  
Harry doesn’t call Malfoy _Draco_ because he’s associated Draco with someone else. A Ravenclaw who hit him right after the last task of the Triwizard Tournament. A Ravenclaw who loved arts and animals. A Ravenclaw who drinks his tea with two sugars and a splash of milk, who always chooses Lady Grey for some reason. A Ravenclaw that kisses like velvet, soft with a taste of his aristocratic genteel nature. Unlike Malfoy, Draco doesn’t suddenly break into French when he doesn’t know how to describe something. Draco doesn’t snap when Harry does something that’s even the slightest bit off from his expectations. Draco isn’t sharp around the edges, Draco is never really angry, Draco laughs at his corny jokes and cuddles up to him in the cold night.  
  
Malfoy was different.  
  
Malfoy was everything Draco wasn’t. Malfoy is difficult. Malfoy is snarky. Malfoy is actually French, not of French decent. Malfoy was born in Marseilles, and lived in a small town called Aix before moving to London at the age of three. He remembered Cassian telling him how French he was during his first couple of years in Hogwarts, as Narcissa didn’t want her son to go to Durmstrang and Lucius didn’t want his son to go to Beuxbatons. Hogwarts was compromise. Hogwarts was where Harry met Malfoy for the first time and noticed how much of a git he was. So if anything, Malfoy isn’t an eighth French and born in England like his alternate universe counterpart, he was Half-French from his Father’s side, although Lucius have undoubtedly lost his accent, as well as his will to speak French due to his near perfect English. Narcissa and Cassian still speaks French, but not as well as Malfoy, for some reason. Cas blames Hogwarts for this.  
  
He pressed the buzzer, hoping to Merlin Malfoy doesn’t tell him to fuck off.  
  
 _“Cassian, I don’t have time to-“_  
  
“It’s Harry.”  
  
He bet Malfoy is frowning right this second.  
  
 _“Fuck off.”_  
  
“Please?”  
  
 _“NO! We’re done. Please, just go away.”_  
  
Harry took a deep breath, “Draco, please?”  
  
 _“If you don’t leave in 60 seconds I’m calling the Aurors.”_  
  
“Hear me out?”  
  
 _“59, 58, 57, 56, 55,”_ Malfoy counted down.  
  
“I don’t call you Draco because I barely know you!” Harry admitted, “Draco and I started dating in fourth year, I only started dating you 7 years after the war.”  
  
Malfoy buzzed him up.  
  
-  
  
He saw Malfoy leaning on his doorway, looking at Harry with sadness written all over his eyes. “I was right, y’know, keeping us is much more trouble that its worth.”  
  
“Malfoy-“  
  
“You only call me Draco when you need something. Heck, the first time you called me Draco was when you were trying to get into my house, like five minutes ago!” Malfoy ranted, “I’m a Death Eater, Harry, I might’ve done ‘nothing’ in the War to support that notion, but I am. I’m marked. I can’t change that, and if that costs you your son, I will gladly leave you. Your son should be the most important thing in the world to you, not your relationship with a criminal that’s going nowhere.”  
  
“Malfoy-“  
  
“As much as I love us, as much as I like being with you, I can’t be the one thing barricading you from your son. I can’t. I love you, Harry, and I’m not selfish enough to do that to- _Umph_!”  
  
“Shut up, Dear Merlin,” Harry covered Malfoy’s mouth with his hand.  
  
“I thought about our relationship, and as much as it pains me to say this, you’re right,” Harry took a deep breath, “I can’t love you as much as you love me because I never got to know you. You got to know me when we were stuck in the same universe together. You fell in love with me because you eventually knew everything about me. We worked because you tried. We fell apart because I was selfish and I wanted _my Draco_ back.”  
  
Malfoy pursed his eyebrows, looking at Harry.  
  
“I know you didn’t say that, but you implied it,” Harry rested his forehead on Malfoy’s, “And I’m sorry,” he kissed the blond’s nose, “You’ll always be Malfoy to me because I want to love you as Malfoy, despite all the shit you’ve put me through, you arsehat,” Harry laughed, "Plus, you're hot and I'm shallow and according to our resident psychologist Cassian Malfoy-I mean Harris, I think with my dick."  
  
Malfoy rolled his eyes.  
  
“And as for the situation with Ginny, we can work this out, we always do." Harry smiled, "So, we've established that I love you, and you love me, why not make it official and say yes to being Harry James Potter’s official significant other?”  
  
Malfoy’s eyes widened.  
  
“I mean, I thought of marrying you, and I think I promised the other Draco that I would marry him someday. Maybe this was the world’s way of saying that I should keep that promise, and one day tie the knot with the Draco Malfoy that’s always been destined for me,” he said, “Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy from Marseilles, France. Son of Lord Lucius Malfoy and Lady Narcissa Black-Malfoy. Slytherin git with a raging temper and hatred towards coffee, will you give me the honour of your hand in a consenting, adult relationship, where I can register myself as Caelum’s other dad and you can register yourself as James’s second papa?”  
  
Malfoy’s eyes watered as he nodded, took away Harry’s hand from his mouth, and kissed the Gryffindor idiot who just pretty much proposed to him in the middle of the hallway to his flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a year but it's longer than the others wink wonk
> 
> Also I forgot to justify all the chapters and I can't read my own work without cringing so I edited all the chapters I know it's minor but i c a n t tbh


	8. Chapter 8

Ginny hates George Kingsley with all she’s got. Hermione hates that she’s stuck in the middle.  
  
“I’ll pick up Jamie from Daycare later, yeah,” Harry said as he signed the last bit of the documents officiating him as the sole, legal guardian of his son. “Thanks, Kingsley.”  
  
“Don’t mention it, kiddo,” the man laughed, “Tell Cass I said hi, also that he owes me Chinese. Y’know, for letting you into my office and roping into all your drama.”  
  
Harry laughed, will do.  
  
-  
  
“Well, how did it g- _Oh!_ ”  
  
“It was great, we have to pick up Jamie from daycare later,” Harry said as he inhaled the lemony scent of his boyfriend as he hugged him tight. He missed Malfoy, even though it’s only been several hours. “Where’s Cal?”  
  
“Sleeping in the guest room, for some reason,” Malfoy muttered, “If you dare wake him, I will end you.”  
  
“But Cal’s fun! And fluffy! And cuddly! He’s like a gigantic fur ball!”  
  
“He’s also hyperactive, and I just finished cleaning the flat.”  
  
“No work today?”  
  
Malfoy shrugged, “Blaise can handle it. I mean, it is his shop after all, not mine.”  
  
“It’s half yours.”  
  
“It’s signed under Blaise Zabini, not Blaise Zabini with partner. I might as well let him suffer for a couple more days, considering he’s done nothing in the shop since it opened,” Malfoy laughed deviantly. “I’d rather watch a DVD with you, maybe something new considering we’ve seen Back to the Future seventeen times.”  
  
“Hey! It’s a great movie!”  
  
Malfoy raised his eyebrow, “Time travel by car? Really, Harry?”  
  
Harry smiled, he can get used to this.  
  
-  
  
“Doggy!” Jamie screeched happily. “Dada, Doggy!”  
  
“Yes, Jamie, doggy,” Harry said as he let Cal nudge his snout on his son. Hope to god the gigantic dog doesn’t bite him.  
  
“Cal, kibble!” Draco called.  
  
The dog’s eyes widened, running all the way to the kitchen towards his master’s call. The dog’s always hungry, maybe that’s why he’s twice the size of a regular husky. Or, he’s an actual wolf. No one knows. What he knows is that Cal has green eyes, unlike the usual blue hues that decorated a normal husky’s irises.  
  
“I didn’t notice Cal has green eyes,” Harry shouted, “Why does he have green eyes?”  
  
“Genetic mutation, or at least, that’s what it says in his health book I got from the vet,” Draco explained, “Why?”  
  
“I have green eyes.”  
  
“Your point?”  
  
“You got him because he reminded you of me, didn’t you?”  
  
Malfoy pat his dog’s back as he heard the oversized boy choke slightly on his kibble, “Not everything is about you, Potty,” Malfoy said as he tried to open to container of baby food for Jamie. “Can you strap Jamie on his highchair and start dinner, please?”  
  
Harry kissed Malfoy’s forehead, “Not until you open that can.”  
  
“Screw you, Haz, I’m hungry,” the can popped, “Yes!” the blond exclaimed loudly, “Start dinner, now.”  
  
-  
  
They were domestic, and Harry liked that.  
  
He loved how big Cal has grown, and he loved how Jamie would tug on his lover’s sleeve whenever he wanted something. It was cute, in a way, and Draco would always melt and do whatever the boy wanted. They’ve grown attached to one another, and the best thing he’s ever seen so far was the spark in Draco’s eyes when the little boy babbled his two little syllables.  
  
“Dayco,” the baby babbled.  
  
The blond’s grey eyes turned silver as it lit up. Draco grinned and pressed a soft kiss on the toddler’s temple.  
  
“Wuv you, Dayco.”  
  
“I love you, too, baby blue.”  
  
And that was when he knew.  
  
-  
  
He went to go and pick up a velvet box from the jewellers. The same one that he went to several years ago when he got the ring to propose to Ginny. The woman from the shop smiled at him, as she was the Trainee that sold the ring that would eventually be the ring of the golden couple.  
  
“Anniversary present, Mr Potter?” she asked.  
  
Harry shook his head, “I’d like to look at the silver bands, please.”  
  
The shopkeep nodded, “Although I would recommend the golden bands, Mr Potter, I don’t think silver is Mrs Potter’s colo-“  
  
“They’re not for Ginny,” Harry smiled to himself, “They’re for someone else.”  
  
-  
  
When he got home, things were different.  
  
He made sure that he hid the velvet box somewhere Draco will never find, or even think to look for, considering this was too important to him and he’s fucked up on the proposal thing more times than he’s succeeded.  
  
Well, his only success story was with Ginny, but that was over with.  
  
He agreed to start over. Everything he said to Draco when he told him that he had feelings for him in the hallway of his flat a few weeks ago was true, and that day when his son beat him to saying that he loved the blond was the day he realised that he’s been in love with him all along. He loved the way the youngest Malfoy dealt with his son, and he loved how protective he gets when the little boy tries to mount their oversized dog like it was some sort of a horse. He loved seeing the blond curled up with Cal as he sat down near the fireplace with a book. He loved his messy head of hair in the morning, despite the fact that he’s been trying to conceal that ever since they’ve started pretty much living together.  
  
They were moving oh, so very fast, but he liked it. He was slow with Ginny, but that was because he was never truly ready to take on the next step. With Draco, everything felt natural, even though it was difficult for him at first.  
  
Suddenly, all his memories of loving a Ravenclaw boy with a soft touch and a light heart faded, and he managed to fall for the sharp witted Potions master who hides all the love he managed to muster for their family.  
  
However, when he got home, Draco was sitting on the kitchen counter with a letter in his hands, a letter that had the potential to change everything.  
  
He looked upset. More upset than the first time Harry royally fucked things up.  
  
“Hey, what’s up?”  
  
Draco immediately folded the letter and enclosed it back into its envelope.  
  
“Nothing, it’s not important,” he answered, trying to convince his partner that everything was fine with a faint smile that fooled no one.  
  
Harry frowned, before snatching the letter from the blond’s fingertips.  
  
And just when everything was starting to be alright again, it fell apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9, which is the next chapter, is the final chapter of this two part sequel (ish)? to Charms of Firewhiskey.
> 
> What's in the letter? We'll find out next time on the final chapter of the never ending dramatic lives of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter


	9. Chapter 9

Harry was infuriated when he saw the address of correspondence. Like all pureblood families, they had a family crest and specifically pressed parchment that had it printed quite largely on both sides. The letter had a faint scent of flowery perfume, with neat, cursive handwriting topped off with the Greengrass Family Crest and a signature Harry has never seen before tucked in on the bottom right side of the page. However, he recognised the name.  
  
Astoria Greengrass, Draco’s ex-girlfriend who started this mess.  
  
Granted, he was grateful she did, because if she never broke up with him, he’d probably still be in the Alternate Universe, questioning his purpose in life. He’d probably never get to know Malfoy and eventually fall in love with him.  
  
The girl was different from all Malfoy’s goons. Malfoy and his Slytherin friends used to communicate through code, usually in latin considering most of the other students don’t understand the language.  
  
Astoria, however, was never his friend. Daphne, maybe, but not Astoria. Or maybe, they were comfortable enough not to use code in their letters, as she wrote the entire thing in English.  
  
He remembered Cassian ranting about how in love Draco was with Astoria, claiming that he got all the information from Blaise, Draco’s best friend who got him out of the hospital and his work partner. Knowing Cassian, he probably manipulated the poor bloke into getting all the information on his little brother, or maybe he just psyched his way into Zabini’s, considering there was no way the man would spill Draco’s secrets to an unknown stranger.  
  
 _Draco_ , the letter read, _I’m sorry, for starters. But there’s something that I need to tell you. Something I can’t say through Owl._  
  
 _I have to talk to you. Respond me a date and I will respond with a specific meeting point._  
  
Thoughts filled Harry's mind as he saw the short message. _Have they been corresponding the whole time? Why was she apologising?_  
  
 _Were they going to get back together?_  
  
“How long were you planning on keeping this from me?” Harry growled.  
  
Draco frowned, “I just got her Owl,” he responded, “I didn’t think I needed to report back to you every time I get a letter, _Oh Chosen One._ ”  
  
“She’s your ex.”  
  
“So’s Ginevra,” Draco shrugged, “We have to pick up Jamie in fifteen.”  
  
“Do not change the subject,” he grabbed Draco’s arm, “You were in love with her.”  
  
“You were in love with Ginevra.”  
  
“That’s different!”  
  
Draco yanked his arm back, “No, that is not different,” he calmly responded, “You were in love with her, so much that you married her and had a baby with her, even though you ended up divorcing her because she cheated, a-and you drank a ridiculous amount of firewhiskey and fell in love with someone else.”  
  
Harry froze, _no, no please don’t bring this up again._  
  
“Y-you saw someone that was perfect for you, the missing piece of the puzzle. With Ginny you felt like you needed to be someone that deserved her, with me you had to convince yourself that I’m the right person you’re supposed to be with, and with him everything just… works,” Draco’s voice faltered, “I know, I wasn’t there to see you interact with him, but I knew just by being in his shoes that you loved him more than anything in the world, and even though you’re trying so hard to love me instead, I know that you don’t.”  
  
“You even kicked me out of the only place where I felt like I was something other than scum.”  
  
 _No, you’re wrong. I love you more than anything in the world, please don’t do this_ , “Draco, I-“  
  
“Whatever happened with me and Aster was in the past. I was in love with her the same way you were in love with Ginevra, and,” Draco paused, “If this means I have to let you go, then I-”  
  
“Will you let me talk now?”  
  
“I wasn’t finished.”  
  
“I was done listening to you,” Harry retorted, “With… Draco, everything did fit, but that’s because he wasn’t a self righteous prick like you were. He was passive, shy, and is similar to Cassian. But does that mean I’m gonna run off to Cas because he resembled my Draco? No,” Harry stopped, “I told you, many times, that I will never have what I had in that place, but this insecurity thing? It’s got to stop. I told you, I love you, and I want to marry you one day. Heck, I want to marry you as soon as possible. You infuriate me so much that I never want to lose you. You’re so insecure about our relationship, and that has got to stop. I will never leave you, not until you drag your pretty little arse to the underworld and die.”  
  
“What are you saying?”  
  
“Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, will you marry me?”  
  
-  
  
Harry felt awkward sitting there with Draco and Astoria.  
  
Mainly because she’s the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen, but also because she used to date the most beautiful man he’s ever seen.  
  
“You must be Mr Potter,” she smiled, “Draco told me you’d be joining us today.”  
  
She’s posh, too. Shit.  
  
Harry smiled and nodded.  
  
“Alright, Aster,” Harry cringed at that nickname. Dear God, do purebloods  know how to pet name? “What did you want to tell me?”  
  
“I’d rather just show you, actually,” she rummaged her purse and took out a letter from St. Mungo’s, “You know how a night before I told you that I was leaving you for Mark we did… y’know… that?”  
  
Draco’s eyes widened, “I used protection charms.”  
  
Astoria chuckled slightly, “They’re only 78%  as effective in prevention of STI’s and pregnancy,” she explained, “That’s why a lot of Wizards have accidental children and purebloods are recommended to stay celibate until marriage.”  
  
“Does this mean-?”  
  
“Yes, Mr Potter,” Astoria nodded, “I’m pregnant, and it’s Draco’s.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it that's the end ;P send me good vibes because ~~i may or may not be writing a sequel to this as we speak.~~


End file.
